


Of Qrows and Rain

by Varianlover333



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333
Summary: When Oscar gets sick after training in the rain, he and Ozpin share control, each trying to take the brunt of the sickness, and Qrow shows that he does care, more than he lets on.
Kudos: 28





	Of Qrows and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a sick fic, and it kinda turned into me thinking about what it was like to be mentally exhausted for Ozpin/Oscar, and then it turned into Ozpin realizing Qrow cares... It's kind of all over the place, to be honest, but I still liked the mess, so here it is.

Ozpin felt awful. He knew nothing he would've said could have changed Oscar's mind, but he still felt awful. Oscar had been training alone, outside, every night. And last night, it had rained. Ozpin had pleaded with his host to stay inside. Surely, one night of missed training wouldn't matter. Besides, how much could you get done when you were shivering and soaked to the bone? Oscar had pushed his thoughts aside, muttering about how he needed to keep up with the group. Ozpin knew he was embarressed about being so far behind the team... behind Ruby, with her only being a few years older than him, and still so advanced. Ozpin knew Oscar had a crush on Ruby, even if Oscar hadn't quite figured it out yet. He hadn't told him yet, hoping to spare him the embarressment. 

But that was beside the point now. Now, Oscar lay in bed where he had fallen asleep that night, the morning sun an unwelcome guest, prying into his eyes. Sweat beaded onto his forehead, and yet he shivered. Ozpin had tried pushing him to go get help, with no response. Oscar wasn't responding. That wasn't good. He felt Oscar groan, another shiver wracking his body. Ozpin had asked if he could take control, with no reply. And now, he was torn. He had promised Oscar his body would be his own unless he was given permission to surface. But the boy needed help.

As Ozpin recognized the signs of his fever spiking, he decided he would face the backlash later, and bubbled to the surface, taking control. It was a bad idea on his part. Why would he have any more luck getting help if they shared a body? He couldn't even focus enough to bring a slight aura, to ease the sickness. His head ached, and when he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He was vaguely aware of pots clamoring in the kitchen, but it sounded muffled, far away. Inside their mind, Oscar lay in the darkness, panting at his moment of respite. He may not have a physical body now, but Ozpin had learned sickness took a toll on you mentally, as well, and Oscar was exhausted. 

Despite the agony he felt, his stomach clenching as he shivered and a bead of sweat dripped onto his nose, Ozpin made a conscious choice to allow Oscar this much-needed rest. He felt Oscar's gratitude, and his concern. He wanted to help Ozpin just as much as Ozpin wanted to help him. But he was too tired to take back control, though he tried. Ozpin felt the drop of sweat roll onto his cheek. It tickled, and he wanted to wipe it away, but he was too tired to even lift his hand. A wave of dizziness overtook him. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, kid. Breakfast is ready. Better hurry before Nora eats it." Qrow opened the door, his face paling at the pitiful sight they were in. "Kid?!!" He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. Ozpin opened his mouth to let Qrow know it was him, but all that came out was a guttural moan as another wave of dizziness made the room seem to spin. He slipped his eyes closed, wanting it to stop. 

The pain melted away. Ozpin opened his eyes, back in the darkness of Oscar's mind once again. He was exhausted. How had Oscar gotten enough strength to take over again? Voices. There were voices outside, but Oscar's ears couldn't focus on the words. Weakly, Ozpin stumbled to his feet within Oscar's mind. The boy's eyes were open, but only barely. They slipped closed, then startled open again as a wet cloth wiped his face. Then, they both slipped into unconciousness once again, meeting in the mind.

"What...? Oscar, how..." Ozpin wasn't sure what to say.

"You took control for a long time. I had enough rest to take it back, and you couldn't even fight me." Oscar explained, sheepishly. Guilt flooded his features. "I'm sorry I didn't take it sooner."

Ozpin was astonished. "It's fine." He assured Oscar. "How long exactly is a long time?" He asked, tentatively.

"Um... I think it was a couple hours, but it's hard to tell. Your eyes were closed most of it, and you didn't look at a clock." Oscar bit his lip, still looking guilty.

"Oscar, it's fine. You needed the rest." Ozpin smiled, embracing the boy in a hug.

"But I wasn't feeling the pain! I didn't need rest! My body needed rest." He pushed Ozpin away, and Ozpin sighed.

"Physical illness can make you mentally exhausted, too, Oscar. Have you ever been so tired you couldn't even string together your thoughts?" He tried to explain. Oscar nodded.

"Well, now that we share a body, I might be feeling the physical exhaustion, but your mental body is feeling that exhaustion. But instead of you not being able to string together a thought, it's you not being able to take control, or being too weak to stand." He said. Oscar's eyes lit up, the way Ozpin had seen children do so many times before when they finally understood something. He had loved seeing that expression, which is why he often roamed the halls in his school.

"Oh." Oscar said, and as if the words were taking effect, they both weakened, swaying on their feet. Ozpin stumbled over to Oscar, helping the boy sit down before taking a place next to him. 

"It's okay. Just rest." He whispered, and Oscar leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him. Ozpin smiled worriedly as Oscar's eyes fluttered closed. He felt the boy's breathing slow and deepen as he fell asleep within his own mind, clutching onto him like a lifeline. Ozpin closed his own eyes. Oscar resting mentally would do no good if he was using up all of the newly gained energy. So, he calmed his thoughts, pushing the worry away, and fell asleep as well. 

He felt it when Oscar took back control, his arms fading away from around him. Ozpin snapped awake, taking a moment to assess how much energy they had, to see if he still needed to rest. The fever was gone, and he was gaining energy steadily. He sensed the boy sitting up in bed, eating some much-needed nourishment. The worst of it was over, and now all that was left was the same tiredness that came when you stayed up too late. Even so, as Oscar fell back asleep, Ozpin rested. When they awoke, back to normal, he felt Oscar's crushing guilt.

"I'm sorry, Oz." He said out loud, his words filling the room. He glanced over at Qrow, who had fallen asleep on a nearby chair, but he didn't stir. "I should've listened. I just wanted to get better." At this last declaration, Oscar's eyes glazed over, threatening to tear up.

"It's quite alright. I understand." Ozpin said, with a smile. "Perhaps, when you're feeling up to it, I can give you some pointers?" Ozpin offered, feeling the Oscar's excitement. 

"Yes! I would love that! Thanks, Ozpin!" He cried, and next to him, Qrow stirred. Oscar hushed at once, eyes wide. "Sorry." He whispered, as Qrow looked at him, bleary-eyed. 

"Oh. Morning, kid." Qrow said, rubbing his eyes and blinking. "You feeling better now?" 

"Yeah. Thanks." Oscar grinned.

"Yeah, no biggie." Qrow said, standing and walking to the door. "I'd better tell everyone that you're still alive." He said, seeming nonchalent. 

Deep inside Ozpin's mind, he smiled. Qrow cared, more than he let on. He had always known, and now it was only assured in his mind. After hearing Qrow's panic at Oscar's state, he was certain that tough-guy act was only that; an act.

"Oh, Qrow." He sighed, fondly.


End file.
